Say the Words
by KatWantsToFly
Summary: King Henry forces a marriage between Kenna and Bash, when she begins to fall for him, will he realize what she means to him and let go of Mary, Or will a young artist recently arrived a French court get their first.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Reign fic about my fav couple, this is not a story of how Kenna fights for Bashs love rather the other way around but I am setting the seen in this chapter.

Enjoy

"Say the words"

Kenna starred up at the man screaming at her, he was hardly recognisable. He was not the man that had first kissed her, swept her off her feet and stolen her heart. No the man that stood before her now was cold, the glint of manic in his eyes that had always been there had taken over his sanity. Kenna felt her hands being pulled as she moved to face Sebastian. He was not looking at her, maybe he didn't want to. Instead his gaze was fixed on a spot over her shoulder and she knew without looking who he was staring at.

He repeated the words his father commanded in a hurry hoping to get it over with as fast as possible. He could not bring himself to look at his bride; instead he looked at the woman that was supposed to be his bride. Mary stood next to Francis a look of pity and shock in her eyes. As Kenna examined his gaze she wondered if anyone would ever look at her the way he was looking at Mary.

The next few weeks were very hard for the newlyweds, neither understood how to behaviour around the other. The first night was the worst, the awkward confusion about wear she should sleep, both silent but aware the other was not asleep. Bash knew he should comfort Kenna, this was not her fault, the King was angry at him not her, but he could not bring himself to. Both their dreams dashed in one day, what comfort could there be.

But slowly over time a strange relationship built between the couple some would go as far as to call in friendship. Kenna tried for Bash and in return Bash tried for Kenna. He gave her is grandmothers ring as sign that their marriage was on some level real. And she was truly upset when she was forced to give it away. Kenna, despite herself, found that she was enjoying Bash's company, she looked forward to the evenings in the knowledge that they would be alone and uninterrupted by the gossip of court. They shared a bed now, though they were careful to keep a certain distance between them, Kenna found herself aching to reach over an touch him, to push past the empty space in-between them. Bash however found it harder to let go of the past, another still had a grip on his heart. Kenna was young beautiful and free, there was a hard honesty to her that he found refreshing, almost beautiful, but he could not shake the feelings he once had for Mary.

Greer danced around Kenna's room almost giddy with excitement, "What are you going to wear."

Kenna laughed at her excitable friend "I don't know, I hadn't thought yet."

"But it's a ball, how can you not think, Oh this one would be lovely" Greer squeaked pulling a long dark blue dress from the back of Kenna's wardrobe.

Kenna laughed again coming over to admire the dress, in truth she had forgotten she owned in, "Hmm, but don't you think it's a little revealing?" she asked running her finger over the rather low neck line.

"So much the better, a beautiful women can never show too much"

"Greer what has got into you," Kenna smiled.

"I don't know I am just happy, Leith is alive my family is secure, there is much to be grateful for." Greer placed the dress against her friend nodding approval, "In a dress like this there will not be a man in all of French court who will not be in love with you by the end of the night."

Kenna took the dress from Greer, "You think" she said looking at herself in the mirror "would Bash noticed" she asked trying not to sound pathetic.

"Of course, why would he not notice" Greer said in a concerned voice.

Kenna smiled bitterly "He only ever notices me when Mary isn't in the room".

"Oh Kenna" Greer embraced her friend, holding her tightly, "He will move on I am sure of it.

Kenna whipped tears from her eyes as she held to Greer, "I hope so."

"Well" Greer said pulling away to look at Kenna "In this dress you will definitely catch his eye."

Kenna entered the ball room with the other lady's in waiting, they had all changed and dressed together like old times. She looked breathe taking in the deep blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly and as she walked across the room many eyes followed her. She felt a nudge, as she turned round Greer winked at her. The girls collected drinks and stood to the side by far the most stunning women in all the room

"Where is Mary?" Lola asked.

"Over there," Kenna pointed "Dancing with Francis"

Mary had state business to attend to so entered the ball early, before her lady's in order to address the right people. Now however she and Francis were gliding across the room looking obvious to anyone else, they only had eyes for each other.

"Well the dress is definitely working Kenna; you are the most beautiful girl tonight." Greer smiled

"You certainly have a lot of admirers" said Lola as she took in the other guests.

Kenna smiled at them both but said nothing in truth she was searching for the only man that matter to her.

Bash noticed his wife the moment she walked in, she looked breath taking as she floated across the dance floor seemingly unaware of all the attention she was getting. Bash could not help but notice the way her hips moved in the tight fitting dress, the way the neckline exposed her smooth shoulders and he wondered not for the first time what it would feel like to kiss their delicate skin. In what seemed like seconds a man had approached Kenna with his hand outstretched clearing asking for a dance. Bash felt himself growl in uncontrollable jealousy and before he had a moment to think he had taken several large strides to stand next to his wife.

Utterly ignoring the man who was attempting to engage Kenna in conversation, he took her hand gently in his own. "My Lady, I believe it only proper that your husband claim your first dance of the evening." Kenna tried not to let her smile grow too pronounced as she let Bash lead her away on to the dance floor, neither of them noticing the unnamed man slip back into the crowd a sour look upon his face.

Bash spun Kenna into his body as she placed her free hand onto his shoulder. Kenna felt her heart almost sing as he held her so close she could feel his heart beat against her. They moved in time to the music, it could not be said Bash was very graceful but he kept up with Kenna the best he could, and she simply found his two left feet amusing and endearing. The song was coming to a close though she did not want it, she wanted to enjoy this moment of closeness for as long as possible.

Bash enjoyed the sensation of having her close to him, enjoyed feeling her body, enjoying listening to her laugh, carefree as a child. He enjoyed it that is until, his eye lifted from Kenna smiling face over her head and across the dance floor. He knew he should not care but seeing Mary and Francis embrace made his heart clench, he had not forgotten the effect she had on him. Kenna felt the difference in Bash, sensed his body stiffen and his expression grow cold. She followed his gaze, _Mary, of course it always leads back to Mary, _she thought. She felt tears come to the corners of her eyes and not wanting Bash to see them quickly excused herself from the next song that was starting. As she made her way out of the ballroom she threw one last glance over her shoulder, but Bash's eyes were still fixed on Mary, and Kenna felt her heart break a little more.

Kenna looked up at the stars lost in thought her heart was contemplated such confused emotions she barely noticed as Greer walked close to her, "Hello, didn't you hear me"

Kenna whipped round "Oh, sorry no"

"There's no need to look so disappointed" Greer smiled.

"What" Kenna knew she could not lie "Its only I thought you might be... "

"Bash" Greer finished the sentence for her "Yes I see that, What happened?"

Kenna laughed bitterly and turned back to the stars, "Turns out a dress was not enough to keep his eyes on me."

Greer sighed sadly pitying her friend. Placing arm around Kenna she said "It will get better you know, but you have to give it time."

Kenna whipped a tear from her face, "You know when I came to court I had such dreams of how it would be, I would fall in love with a rich charming noble and he would whisk me away to a paradise of our own. Then I met henry" she laughed dryly "He was charming you know, at first anyway, powerful and impulsive. I fell in love with the idea of everything he could give me," Greer looked at her friend she had never spoken like this before, especially not of Henry, "From Henry I learnt to be afraid, scared of what he could go, his power that had once to interested me turned to a curse." Kenna had not meant to reveal so much but now she started she could not stop. "The only thing he ever gave me was Bash, Ha, what a gift that turned out to be. And when I fell for henry spontaneity I fell for steadiness from Bash, he could not offer me wealth merely protection and comfort."

"Give it time Kenna," Greer said, trying to sooth her friend, "Mary will not always have such a hold on him"

Kenna smiled turning back to her friend "But don't you see, that's exactly why I care for him, his steadfast nature, he is steadfast in his desire to protect and care for me, but he is all the more so in his love for her"

"Kenna" Greer took on of Kenna hands, "You know when I first came to French court I did not expect to fall in love with a servant, and I certainly didn't expect to be marrying a man who understands that, who has secured all my family prospects out of love for me. Peppercorn.."and she said the name out of affection "is not who I would have chosen, but he loves me and he makes me happy"

"What are you trying to tell me " Kenna asked quizzically.

Greer squeezed Kenna's hand "Im telling you not to give up hope."

So end of first chapter, what do you think, I hope you like it, I do love kenna and bash


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for my reviews they make me happy. Chapter 2

….

Bash entered his chambers after the ball to find Kenna already in bed and seemingly sleeping. He wondered why she had not told him she was leaving, and was it his imagination or she closer to the edge of the bed, creating a bigger gap between them than usual.

He got into bed besides her trying not to overthink the large amount of space he had. When they first got married he was sure he would never get used to sharing a bed. He loved to sleep in the middle, but along the way he had grown to quite like the warmth that came from sharing a bed and though he would not admit it he found comfort in knowing someone was next to him at night. Bash closed his letting his mind carry him off to another world…

He was woken abruptly by the sounds of shouting and had reached for his sword before really noticing what was happening, daylight streamed through the windows illuminating Kenna sitting on the floor cradling someone yelling at a servant.

"What is going on" Bash asked in a sleepy tone, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh" Kenna had not realised how loud her voice had grown she had not meant to wake him in truth she was not ready to talk to him. "Erm its nothing, leave please," she directed the last words at the servant standing over her who looked panic stricken, the women curtsied and left in a great hurry.

Bash swung himself out of bed begrudgingly and walked over to Kenna, she was holding pieces of something in her hand and more were on the floor.

"What is it?" Bash asked as he bent down to help her gather the pieces, "An ornament of some kind?"

Kenna nodded slowly not looking at Bash instead her eyes stayed fixed on the small pieces of glass in her hand, in a shaky voice she whispered "Yes, it was a figure of a girl dancing, my mother brought it for me just before I left Scotland, she said it reminded her of me when she saw it." Kenna's fingers caressed the pieces.

"Kenna I am sorry" Bash said soothingly place an arm around Kenna's waist "But I am sure your mother won't mind, maybe she can get you another"

Bash knew instantly he had said the wrong thing, as Kenna's eyes filled his tears and they slowly fell down, she looked out of the window, before saying in a barely audible voice, "No she can't my mother died 6 months ago."

"Kenna, I…" Bash tired to pull she closer to him. He wanted to comfort her stop the tears that he felt responsible for, but she recoiled from his touch.

Biting her lip as if not sure whether to continue Kenna said "She was ill, my father wrote begging me to come home, it would have been the last time I would get to see her, hold her."

"Would have?" Bash asked with trepidation.

Kenna laughed bitterly "Would have, Mary told me I could not leave the Castle, that it was not safe for me to travel. It was at a time, you see, when Scotland was being attacked by the English, she said I might never have made it home, there was no persuading her." 

Bash looked a Kenna unsure what to say unsure how to feel, "Mary stopped you going." Mary, Bash could not believe it, the Mary he knew would never stop a friend from seeing a dying parent no matter how dangerous. Mary would find a way to make it happen.

"Yes" Kenna said meekly and as if Bash mentioning Mary's name was a trigger she gathered herself, standing up she placed the pieces of glass on the table. "It is not good to dwell on the past, I should go I am late to meet Greer." And with that she left, leaving Bash alone holding the rest of Kenna's shattered glass his mind tormented by a million different thoughts.

…

Kenna loved the Castle library, it was a large room filled with comfortable sofa's and more books than she could count. But more importantly than that it was her secret room. So few people used the library that she could sit for hours, escaping in the pages of a book without being disturbed once. Sitting in the corner by a large window, she opened her current book to the place she left it and began to read letting the tale of adventure take her far away to a land of dragons and witches. She had been reading for about an hour when she noticed a man enter taking a seat at the long oak table and retrieving a book of his own. Kenna would normally have paid the man no attention, but she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the gentlemen. He was very handsome with dark eyes and olive skin. He was wearing a simple cotton shirt._ Not a noble then_, Kenna thought to herself . As Kenna continued to look with interest at her new library company he suddenly raised his head meeting her gaze. Kenna quickly looked down at her book feeling her checks grow red she starred determinedly at the words printed in front of her but she read none. She heard a chair move back, oh God, she thought, _bet he think I am an idiot._

"May I ask what you read so intently" he spoke with a deep French accent that made Kenna's blush grow even stronger. Taking a deep breath she looked up from her book, he was even more stunning up close.

"Erm, the Golden Tree" she said offering him the book. The stranger took it from her delicately making sure he brushed his fingers lightly against her hand.

He starred at the book for a moment then back at Kenna "A tale of adventure, of escapism" without being asked he sat beside her on the sofa, turning towards her, "And what does a beautiful lady like you need to escape from."

Kenna blushed once more. Taking the book back hurriedly "Who says I am escaping"

The stranger smiled "My lady, a beautiful woman does not hide herself away in a library with old books instead of young men unless she is escaping from something"

Kenna looked away from him, unsure what to say, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her finger, after a moments silence the man spoke again in a different lighter tone "But forgive me, I am teasing you before even introducing myself, I am Pierre Bonard and what may I call you." He took her hand in his while speaking and Kenna felt a spark tingle her hand.

"My name is Lady Kenna, I am a lady in waiting to Mary Queen of Scotland. So what brings a Pierre Bonard to the French court? From your clothes and the feel of your hands my guess is you are no noble, but you speak with a confidence that requires station."

Pierre rubbed his own hands, feeling that skin and laughed at her words, "My, quite the detective.. shall I show you," he said holding out his own book.

Kenna took it, puzzled "But.." then she opened it, she had been wrong before to assume it was a printed book, words did not fill the pages, instead the most exquisite draws occupied each. Kenna could not help but touch them letting her fingers run with rivers and dance with balls scenes.

"You are a very talent artist Pierre" Kenna said, "Are you painting something here?"

"Not something, someone" Pierre replied taking the book from Kenna flipping to the back and showing her many different sketches of a very familiar face. "Prince Francis has commissioned a painting of his new bride,, these are just rough drawings" he said gesturing to the pictures of Mary.

Kenna studied each drawing in turn looking at the different ways Pierre had caught Mary's expressions. "She is so very beautiful" Kenna sighed turning away slightly.

"Yes" Pierre agreed, "But not as beautiful as some" Kenna looked at him in shock no one spoke of Mary in that way, seeing her disbelief Pierre continued, "there is no denying she is a beautiful woman, but there is a coldness to her. Look see there" he said pointing at one image "see the way her lips purse, she has been hardened by this life in a way that I find taints her beauty."

Kenna smiled meekly "Haven't we all, been tainted by this life I mean."

"Perhaps" mused Pierre "But there are some whose innocent still shines through, you for instance Lady Kenna have a smile that is far more beautiful than your queens."

"Me" Kenna said in utter disbelief

Pierre laughed gently "Yes you. And your incredulity just shows it more so" he said at the sight of Kenna shaking her head, and then slowly . "This is a bold request my Lady, but would you sit for me."

Kenna could not help smiling at the question feeling flattered; it had been a long time since she had been so singled out. Before she could answer the Pierre had moved slightly closer to her brushing a strand of hair from her face, he spoke softly "There is something so intriguing about you, it would a crime not to capture it." For second Kenna felt herself lean towards him so caught up by his accent, his eyes, his beautiful words, and then she remembered that this was reality not an adventure book. Standing abruptly she spoke in a hurry "Sorry Sir you must excuse me" her words were full of guilt as she thought of Bash. Curtsying quickly she rushed from the room leaving Pierre watching her go.

"How does she make running away from me beautiful" he muttered to himself.

….

Bash had been searching for Kenna for what seemed like hours, where on earth had she gone. He shouldn't have let her run off earlier he was just in shock; he hadn't known what to say about her mother. Yes he could probably have handled the situation better rather than just gawping at her like fish, he cursed silently under his breath. Where had she got to, he had found Lola and Greer in the garden, neither had seen Kenna. Was she hiding from him?

"Bash" a voice called from behind him, finally he thought to himself,

But it was not Kenna gentle face he turned to see but.. "Mary." He replied, confused by her furtive look he strode towards her. "Mary, what is wrong?", Something was certainly wrong Mary looked scared and was fidgeting with her hands as if not ready to ask something.

"Bash can we speak privately," she gestured to a small room for the hall way they now stood in.

"Mary why do you want us to talk in a store room, I am can we not talk somewhere more appropriate if someone was to see, they maybe rumours, think of Francis of Kenna." Bash asked.

Instead of answering Mary simply looked at Bash imploring him to do as should needed, and Bash knew he could not refuse her, those eyes still held such power over him. They stepped into the store room and Mary closed the door after them. The moment she was sure no one could hear them she turned to Bash, "I have a something to ask of you" she said in hushed tones.

Bash was still confused "What, Mary what's happened?"

"Oh Bash" Mary's voice broke over his name, and Bash could not help but place a comforting around her. "I need you to do something terrible," not letting Bash interrupt Mary continued at speed wanting to explain everything "You know of my involvement in the kidnap of the Queen," Bash nodded "Well you are not the only one, there was a witness, a man who must of overheard our conversation. I don't know who he is, but he has written demanding payment."

"So pay the man" Bash said fearing where this was leading.

"Bash, I need you to silence him, go to the place he wants the money dropped off and silence him forever, please Bash" Mary almost wept.

Bash recoiled from her "You want me to kill someone for you, Mary what's wrong with you, I could not.."  
"Please," Mary's wail interrupted him, "Bash I am desperate, if anyone knew what I did I would be executed." Mary grabbed Bash's hands holding them close to her heart, she knew she was manipulating him but she was too desperate to care.

"Mary I," Bash looked at Mary's tear stricken face, "Fine," he consented "I will do what I can"

"Oh thank you" Mary collapsed against Bash chest wrapping her arms around him, but for once Bash's heart bit not beat faster he merely felt confused, had Mary always been this way.

…

So what do you think of the second instalment

For Bash to fall for Kenna he has to fall out of love with Mary (no I am not her biggest fan), anyway next week Bash and Perrie clash over Kenna. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yey, sorry it took longer than expected been busy than I thought. Enjoy.

The pain was excruciating, as Bash opened his eyes the feeling threated to overwhelm him, he was only vaguely aware of someone bathing his forehead. He blinked once more and the images came into clearer focus. He recognised Kenna concerned face looking closely at him as she rang out the cloth she had clearly been using to cool his forehead.

"Oh thank god" Kenna whispered noticing his open eyes, she cupped his face gently "I was worried I had lost you," Bash grunted not sure he was ready to speak. "Nostradamus said he removed the broken blade and stitched the wound. What happened Bash, were you attacked?" Bash nodded at her words glad she was providing excuses for him. Her face was white, he could tell Kenna had not slept, he cursed himself for putting her through this. Wincing Bash sat up slightly ignoring Kenna noise of protest. Propping himself up he place a finger under Kenna's chin

"I am sorry to have made you worry, but Ill be alright, I have been through worse scraps than this." Bash smiled as Kenna rolled her eyes.

"You know that is not something to be proud of" she scolded. "But as you are alive ill let it slide this time" her tone told bash she was not joking. He smiled to himself, he never imagined that one day he would be told what to do by a woman. Kenna leaned closer to him brushing the blood tangled hair from him face. Bash wasn't entirely sure what made him do it, maybe it was that she smelt so good, maybe it was the way she was caring for him so gently, but as she leaned closer so did he capturing her lips with his. For a moment Kenna a froze not sure how to react this was not how she had planned their first kiss, but then she parted her lips letting their kiss grow deeper as she placed her hand around his neck.

Hours later Kenna lay sleeping her head resting lightly on Bash's shoulder, he could not help but smile when he looked at her, the memory of their kiss still made his lips tingle. It had not felt like the kisses he shared with Mary on the contrary it fact felt remarkable different. With Mary every time they touched it was pure desperate passion, Kenna offered a far more gentle kiss, one of innocence. It felt so simple but yet so right.. Bash continued to contemplate how far his wife had managed to creep into his heart without him even noticing as his softly circled her hand which was laced in his own.

They both awoke when the door was quickly pushed open and Mary hurried in, Kenna startled stood up leaving the spot on Bash's chest cold exposed to air.

"Mary, what is wrong" Kenna asked looking at Mary stricken face. "Whats happened has anyone been harmed?" Kenna's mind raced to Lola and her unborn child to Greer.

"No everyone is fine, Kenna I need to speak to Bash" Mary said trying to less urgent. She saw the look of pain in Kenna's eyes at the request.

"Mary, can't this wait till morning" Bash asked not wanting Kenna to feel cast aside, on the contrary he wanted her right back where she had been lying.

Mary's answer was sharp and hurtful, "Alone". And with that Kenna curtsied hurriedly not wanting either to see her tears as she rushed from the room.

"Kenna, wait" Bash called as he tried to sit up but found the pain in his side too much. "Mary was there any need to be so blunt you could have waited." 

Mary frowned " Bash this is no time to be polite, what happened? Is it over?" and then before she could stop herself "Did you kill the man?" Bash looked out the window unsure of how to answer. Mary looked frantic "Well Bash".

"No" he finally whispered "No I didn't"

"I don't understand, what happened to you then where you attacked on the way?" Mary asked concerned

"No, I got there unharmed," He turned to face Mary, "I waited at the meeting place and a man turned up, he was not a threat Mary, he was not tall, he didn't even seem armed, he said he was going to use the money to get out of France" Bash spoke reliving the memories, "I was still going to do as you asked, so when he took the gold I raised my sword, but before I could bring it down I heard a boys voice call out. He had a family Mary," he said imploring her to understand why he could not go through with it. "I promised myself I would never take someone's father from them again."

Mary took a step back coldness in her eyes "You think I want to rip family's apart."

"He had his chance to kill me Mary, his son's call distracted me and that's when the man struck," Bash said gesturing at his wounded side "But he did not, he let me live, should I not offer him the same grace."

Mary was backing away from him now "Thank you for trying Sebastian, I will know not to trouble you again"

How could she be so cold, this was not the Mary he had fallen in love with, this was a stony Queen, "Mary" he called wanting her to understand, wanting her to know that death was not to the answer, she could get through this another way. But she had already closed the door behind her. Bash was left alone with only his thoughts for company. When had Mary become the ruler she had always feared, when had his own heart hardened to her. He fell asleep that night with these thoughts swimming in his head.

Several days after his accident Nostradamus finally allowed Bash to return to his own chambers. Upon entering them however he noticed that they were altered, more flowers than he would ever have had were placed in vases around the room and there was something different about them smell. It was no longer the woody outdoors aroma but something much sweeter more delicate. It was then he heard a splash and some one call out, "is that you Sarah?, Hand me my robe please I am getting out"

Bash walked slowly over to the screen that had been hiding part of his room looking behind it he gasped quietly Kenna was standing upright her back to him water dripping of her body. He knew he should look away, tell her that he was there, but for that moment he could not take his eyes of her. He explored every curve of her body feeling himself grow hot as he did. He bit his lip as a feeling of lust and something he could not name grow within him. He noticed Kenna start to move obviously wondering what had happened to the maid and he quickly made to hide behind the screen but got his foot caught and fell to the floor impacting on his injured side. He let out an involuntary shout of pain as his side hissed. Kenna scrambled out of the bath as quickly as she could finding a robe and rushing to Bash's side "Are you alright?" she asked concerned, kneeling down to check he had not hurt himself further

"No I am fine" Bash said trying to keep any dignity he had left.

"What on earth where you doing?" she asked though she thought she knew the answer and it made her cheeks burn.

"I have just been freed from Nostradamus" Bash said trying to change the subject and hide his guilt.

"Oh Bash, finally" she breathed helping him up and across to the bed, "I have been rather lonely sleeping here alone" Bash felt his stomach twitch at her words and he could not help but smile and that smile only grew when Kenna got in bed next to him ready rest for the night.

Kenna and Greer were in the throne room laughing together, Kenna was telling stories of Bash snoring habits while he was ill, and Greer was happy to see her friend smile. Bash stood across the room watching them both, but focusing most of his attention on Kenna, the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed, how her big brown eyes lit up, she truly was so very beautiful he wondered why it had taken him this long to appreciate it.

"I wonder if peppercorn snores" Greer mused thoughtfully.

"Well" Kenna laughed "Not long till you find out the wedding is in less than a week."

"Don't remind, " Greer moaned "there is so much left to plan."

"Kenna" a booming voice interrupted their gaiety "Kenna, where have you been" The King was marching across the room towards her. "I was desired your presence often," he said as he reached them forcefully taking her hands in his. Bash surged forward in hot anger but he was slowed by his injury and before he could reach them another man had stepped in.

A stranger to Bash the man introduced himself to King Henry "Your Majesty, forgive me for the intrusion but my name is Pierre Bonnard, the artist" Henry face changed from one of indifference to one of interest, clearly having recognised the name.

"Bonnard, yes I have heard the name, you are well celebrated"

"I am humbled by your praise my Lord. It would give me great honour if the King would allow me to paint his portrait, such a striking figure must be captured." Kenna hide her smile behind her hand hearing the not so very subtle sarcasm in Pierre words.

Henry smile at Pierre moving from Kenna he clapped an arm around the artist say "Yes, yes of course me, my portrait, that's what we need, ill make arrangements directly," Henry said loudly and began striding off muttering to himself about the stance he should take _maybe he should be standing over the body of a lion he had just slain. _

Bash was about to step forward and thank the man who had gone to the aid of his wife when he noticed Pierre turn to Kenna and whisper something subtly in her ear "You must sit for me now, if I have to paint that lunatic I should at least be rewarded with your perfect features." Bash could not hear Pierre's words but he could she Kenna's smile at them and he felt himself growl in jealousy

"I suppose you have earned it" Kenna said quietly Pierre smiled as he bent down taking and kissing Kenna hand goodbye.

"I look forward to it." And with one last naughty grin he left. Leaving a sheepishly smiling Kenna and a furious Bash behind. Kenna and Greer resumed their previous conversation seeming not to notice Bash standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. His mind was racing who was that stupid man and how did he know Kenna? Why was his face so close to hers? And most importantly the questions that thundered around his head, why was she smiling? Though he wouldn't have admitted it watching Kenna at another man hurt Bash, deep inside something stirred as if it had been there all this time but sleeping. Had he really been so blind. He watched Kenna continue to laugh with Greer as Lola joined them, he shook his head trying to rid it of thoughts of Kenna images of her smiling at someone other than him. He needed to get out, he needed to breathe.

…

So what did you think, hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has been awhile since I updated, but this chapter took a while to write, I hope you enjoy.

….

"You know its very hard to paint a subject that keeps moving," Pierre laughed as Kenna stuck out her tongue in response. She continue to walk through the room that Pierre had made his studio, her fingers lightly brushing different bottle of paint, inks, charcoals

"Its amazing" she whispered "did you really paint all these" Kenna asked looking in particular at a canvas depicting a windy beach at sun set, a couple stood their toes in the sand at the waters edge. "Who are they" she asked continuing to look at the distant couple.

"They are an ideal" Pierre said coming to stand next to Kenna. "A perfect couple that one can never know, for if you did they would no longer be ideal. Now please Lady Kenna." He said gesturing towards a chair. Kenna rolled her eyes before obliging. She flopped into the chair looking up at Pierre grinning broadly as if to say _is this how you want to paint me. _

"What a beauty" Pierre spoke in admiration as he finally lifted brush to canvas.

"Oh please" Kenna laughed stretching out "Bet you say that to all the ladies that sit for you"

Pierre's face crumpled in mock pain before breaking into a smile once more "But don't you see your cutting wit is exactly what I find so attractive."

"You are going to find me irresistible before the end of the day then" Kenna smirked

"You know I have had ladies beg me to paint them, it's what comes of being a famous artist." At his last words Pierre placed a hand to his forehead in a mock swoon. Kenna threw an exasperated look at him before settling into the chair and attempting to look paintable. After some time in silence Pierre looked up from his work "What a perfect frame you have, I rarely get to paint an innocent beauty."

Kenna looked at him in confusion "Why do you keep saying innocent, if you knew anything about me you would think I am far from innocent" she said bitterly thinking back on her time with Henry and all the degrading acts he had asked her to perform.

Pierre smirked "Why is your past filled with debauchery?" he continued to smile cheekily before saying "and I hope you are not just referring to your affair with the king and forced marriage to his bastard son, because that my dear is rather bland."

Kenna gasped "How did you.."

"Know." Pierre finished "Well I was intrigued by the Kings odd behaviour towards you the other day, so naturally I made enquires and I have to say if you think an affair with royally make you evil you will have to think again." Pierre smiled at the look of shock and confusion playing on Kenna's face, "My lady, we all have pasts, and it is perfectly pointless to be embarrassed or ashamed of them, the past makes us who we are. If the worst thing you have ever done is fall in love with the wrong man then you truly are innocent."

Kenna smiled at his words a true genuine smile that showed her gratitude she had never been told that her affair with Henry was innocent before, it was comforting to hear. "It is not fair you know so much of my past yet I know so little of yours", she whinnied coyly.

Grinning Pierre said "Alas my past is far worse than yours. But the worst thing I ever did was to a woman who loved me, Maybe 7 years ago now I was courting a lady who wanted to marry me desperately, ready to go against her family just to be with me.

"What happened" Kenna asked intrigued.

"She found me in bed with another." Pierre unable to meet Kenna piercing eyes.

"No, but.. why" 

"I could not tell you, I was young and selfish" Pierre sighed looking at the floor his voice filled with bitter regret "You only truly lose your innocence when you break another heart, it is the worst crime." Kenna found herself involuntarily walking over to him and taking his hand in her own. There was something about Pierre that she liked, maybe it was his frank honestly or that he seemed to be the only person in the castle who knew her past and did not judge her, or maybe it was just that he made her laugh but she found that he upset touched her deeply.

"You can't regret the past remember" she said and Pierre finally smiled. "Now, I have a request" Kenna said looking around at the room once more letting go of his hand "Will you teach me to paint, there is an ideal I would like to capture".

Pierre opened his mouth about to say you could not teach someone how to paint with passion and love, how to capture images you have only glimpsed. But then he changed his mind knowing she would not accept that answer, "Fine I will if you sit still for a minute."

….

Bash was grumbling to himself as he walked down yet another empty corridor, how, he wondered did Kenna seem to know more hiding places in this castle than he after just over a year of living in French court. He thought, not for the first time, about what Kenna wanted to escape from, why she hid? His heart leap when he heard familiar voice and three young women come around the corner, but alas Greer Lola and Mary where not accompanied by their fourth member.

"Greer" Bash called choosing purposefully not to address Mary, "Greer have you seen Kenna, I have been searching for her." He continued to look directly at Greer not wanting to see Mary, he had not spoken to her since she first came to him after his injury and he wasn't planning on doing so now. She had been so cold, the lightness the used to fill her seemed extinguished. Mary's face fell a little as she noticed Bash's lack of interest and she and Lola quickly moved past the other two leaving Greer to be questioned alone.

Greer moved uncomfortably on the spot, she knew very well where Kenna was but was unsure of how best to tell Bash, "I believe she is sitting for Mr Bonnard at moment I am sure she will not be long" she said hurriedly hoping she was not betraying her friend.

"Oh" Bash was taken aback "Yes she mentioned something about a painting the other day, I just.." Greer let out a sigh of relief at least Kenna had already told him, "I just thought maybe she would like to come riding with me." Bash finished and Greer looked at him surprised she had never heard Bash talk of Kenna in such a rejected and hurt tone, "Tell me Greer is Kenna interested in this man."

Greer spluttered "I believe they are on friendly terms Bash but they barely know each other"

Bash looked down at his feet, "She seemed to know him rather well the other day" Greer looked confused and he explained further "When my father continued to make an idiot of himself"

"Oh, he simply re-directed the Kings intention Bash, I believe Kenna was grateful" Greer half lied, she knew Kenna found Pierre very attractive though she was sure Kenna would never betray Bash.

"Tell me Greer, is she happy with me?" Bash asked again unable to meet Greer's eye scared of her answer.

"I believe she is very happy Bash" Greer said trying to comfort him

He laughed dryly "Then why does she look for interest else were, she cannot so be content".

Greer fidgeted with her dress uncomfortably, "Bash," she finally said softly "She is happy, she cares for you greatly, but I fear that is precisely the problem".

"What do you mean." Bash asked finally looking up.

"Bash forgive me for saying this but, your heart has not been open to Kenna from the beginning, there was another their" Greer said her eyes drifting to Mary would stood at the other end of the corridor with Lola. "However much you tried to hide those feeling, Kenna knew of them and they hurt her, it is very difficult to love a man who is in love with your friend"

Bash was shocked at her words though he knew them to be true no one have ever said them out loud before. He thought of Kenna, his wife, a woman that before he married her he had considered selfish and childlike, but he had been the only selfish one in their marriage. She had been so good to him kept her promises, looked after him and this was how he had repaid her.

"I don't care for Mary in that way anymore" Bash finally said after moments of silence. Greer raised her eyebrows forcing Bash to go on, "You are right, maybe when we first married I still held Mary close to my heart, but doesn't Kenna know that is at an end. For a long time now my thoughts have only been of her"

Greer could not help but smile at his words "And have you ever shown her that."  
Bash cleared his throat aware of his shameful lack of romantic gestures, "I and not good with long speechs Greer, nor am I man who buys flowers."

"Well" Greer half laughed "I feel it is time to become one, or do you want to lose out to a painter who is less emotionally stunted.

…

Kenna walked back to hers and Bash's room slowly, smiling to herself it had been awhile since someone had made her feel so care free. She opened the door to her chambers and was met by an unexpected scene, candles lit up the room and Bash stood sheepishly shuffling his feet next to a table laden with every kind of delicacy.

Her smile grew as she closed the door behind her "What's all this?" she asked walked across to him.

Bash ran a hand threw his hair awkwardly "Well, I thought you would like… erm its just that I realised that we never really got to do the whole courting thing and maybe we should start now."

Kenna cocked her head to the side surveyed Bash's very sweet gesture. "Bash that's adorable" she said

Bash smiled in relief at her reaction, "Please sit, do you want oysters to start."  
"Erm, actually I am allergic to sea food"

"Oh crap, how did I not know that" Bash mentally kicked himself he truly was rubbish.

"It's fine," Kenna smiled taking his hand across the table "There is plenty of other food" Bash swallowed hard as he felt Kenna's fingers squeeze his own. He nodded, not letting go he asked "So how was your day"

"It was lovely actual Pierre is very talented, though I find sitting still very hard" Bash found himself unconsciously crushing the oyster he was holding. Noticing his irritation Kenna quickly changed the subject, "And what have you filled the days hours with" answering her question Bash's smile return as he felt Kenna's hand remain in his own, they spent the next hour talking and laughing they spoke of many things, childhood, friends family Kenna's absurd fear of geese. The sun had well and truly set and the candles burned low before Kenna began to laugh at Bash's appearance, "I'm sorry", she tried to hide her smile behind her hand, "But your face is covered in strawberry juice."

"What" Bash spluttered wiping his mouth, it was not easy for him to eat such a delicate fruit but Kenna made it look easy, seductively sucking the juice of her fingertips. She smiled wider as he scrubbed his face.

"You are making it worse" she laughed getting up from her chair "Here let me" He nodded as she reached for a cloth and gently wiped the mess from his face, "There, handsome as ever" she smiled at him taking in his beautifully deep blue eyes and firm jaw, _oh definitely handsome _she thought.

Taking her hand from his face and holding it in his own Bash asked "am I presentable now?" He wondered at Kenna. The woman he had married months ago seemed to have altered greatly or had he just never seen her in such clear light before. Now she was soft gentle understanding and judging by her smile just a tiny bit naughty

"Almost" she said reaching behind her deftly she curled a finger in the whipped cream that had been brought with dinner and quickly before Bash could stop her dapping it on his nose. Looking at his face nose dipped in cream she let out an uncontrollable laugh. "Perfect" she smiled.

Bash felt the place she had touched "Oh really" he said picking up the entire bowl "Two can play at that game"

Kenna eye filled with playful fear "No you wouldn't" she cried backing away from him.

"Oh wouldn't I." Bash stood walking towards her. Kenna ran around the table shrieking about her hair and her perfect dress Bash ignored her as she was backed towards their bed.

"Bash please" she whined but knowing that he would not relent. As he came closer to her she felt her heart move faster feeling the heat of his body, she felt her hands tremble a little as she reached and placed her fingers on his chest holding him away from her. Bash smiled wickedly raising the bowl but before he could do anything Kenna had pushed him forcefully backwards onto the bed, he dropped the bowl in order to catch himself and he felt Kenna fall against him as they both tumbled onto the bed.

"Surrender" Kenna whispered in his ear as her body pinned him to the bed, Bash's, mind and heart were spinning as Kenna's small frame held him to bed in such a way that was driving him crazy. He could feel the outline of her breast against him as her lips circled his ear. He groaned silently, yes he surrendered, surrendered himself to her. Though he would not let her have the satisfaction of hearing it not just yet.

Kenna was smiling smugly as Bash moved under her she could feel the effect she was having on him "Surrender" she whispered into his ear again sending shivers down Bash's spine. He placed a hand behind her head moving her face so she was looking directly into his eyes "Okay" he sighed before rolling them over so he was now on top.

"What no fair" Kenna whined but it was obvious she was not really complaining. Bash smiled wickedly again before taking both of Kenna's hand in one of his own and pressing them above her head.

"Now wife, do you surrender" Kenna looked defiantly up at him.

"Never" she said loudly trying to sound more forceful than she felt.

"Really" Bash raised an eyebrow, "You will not surrender to your husband," Bash smiled at Kenna before dipping his head and slowly kissing up her neck, he pressed his lips gently at first but when he reached below her ear he bit down softly.

"Bash" Kenna could not help but whisper his name, she found herself moving her hips so she rubbed against him hoping to send him half as wild as he was making her. Bash almost growled into her neck at the sensation, he kissed her neck again travelling wetly from her ear to her jaw then hovering just over her mouth, smiling as Kenna involuntarily moved up trying to kiss him, "Surrender" he whispered against her lips

"Fine" she finally breathed before capturing his lips in her own, Bash released Kenna's hands as his own cupped Kenna's face bringing her closer deepening their kiss. She wrapped one arm around him entangling her finger in his hair, while the other began to unbutton his shirt. It was nothing like their first kiss, not sweet or innocent rather fiery and passionate a yearning from each of them forced Bash to kiss her lips harder hungry for more. As Kenna finished unbuttoning his shirt he ripped it over his head causing her to smile at his urgency. He moved his lips from her mouth downwards kissing first her collar then the top of her breast she gasped at his touch, he began to unlace her corset kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed.

"Oh Bash, I want you." Kenna breathed as his kisses made her burn with desire. As if her words had court him off guard Bash stopped undressing her instead looking up.

"What, what is it?" Kenna asked alarmed that he was displeased by something.

Bash made a frustrated noise that could not quite be described as words "Nothing is wrong Kenna you are beautiful, but this its not how it was supposed to be."

"I don't understand" Kenna said confused propping herself up the best she could as he rolled off her.

"Kenna" he said taking her hand and squeezing in his own "This was supposed to be our first date, what sort of man take advantage of a lady on their first date."

Kenna smiled at this leaning over to kiss him "A married man"

"For tonight, indulge the romantic in me" Bash asked kissing Kenna's hand.

She rolled her eyes, which made Bash laugh "Fine" she said exasperatedly flinging herself backwards on the bed.

He came to lie beside her "Come here" he gestured for her to lie against him and she did so tucking herself into his chest. They spent the rest of the night entwined like that, Bash holding Kenna close to him, Kenna listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. Bash wondered long after Kenna had fallen asleep when it was that he had first fallen in love with her.

….

I hope that the chapter is good enough to be worth the wait you had, remember I love reviews, thanks you


	5. Chapter 5

Here it the next chapter, a little more tension for a great reward I think I only have two chapters left.

…

"Come on it will be fun" Kenna attempted to persuade Bash, she was sitting on his lap trying to divert all of his attention on to herself.

"I'll be down then I am finished." Bash smiled at his wife antics as she huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"But that could be ages, the sun is shining and it is a lovely day out. If that cannot persuade you surely the sight of me playing croquet can, have I not explained how bad I am."  
Bash laughed "Yes several times, I promise I will be straight down when I have finished writing these, he gestured that the letters that were strewn across his desk. "And seen Francis"

"Oh yes I forgot you were royalty" Kenna sighed standing up.

"Royalty, I hardly think the kings bastard counts as royalty." Bash said turning as Kenna walked towards the door.

"So why are you acting all dull and troubled, don't you know only royals can act like that, we commoners must enjoy that the lack of responsibility we have been given" Kenna said cheekily as she opened the door, "Come when you are finished, but I make no promise not to run have run off with a less boring suitor" she laughed as she left and Bash turned back to his letters unable to hide his smile. It had been three days since their evening of passion and Bash knew now more clearly than he had done then that he loved the silly, irritating, beautiful, charming woman who had just flounced out of his chambers. A woman who he had never meant to like let alone love, a woman who had found him isolated rejected hurt and angry and had given him happiness and hope. If only he were sure she felt the same. They had not spoken of their marriage Kenna seemed scared to, as if afraid that Bash would say he was still in love with Mary. And then there was the other problem. Bash stood walking over to the large bay window that looked out over the ground he could see Kenna now as she left the castle doors and walked towards the party she had left, she was greeted by the usual faces of Greer, Lola and another, though familiar to him it was far less pleasant to see Pierre offer Kenna his arm to hold. Kenna had once more sat for the painter and had left that with a smile that Bash had found infuriating. Yes Pierre was indeed a problem. Bash was caught between fear of telling Kenna how he truly felt and a fear that if he didn't he may lose her to another. He watched as Kenna was led away from his view deeper into the grounds where her party was likely to be enjoying the beautiful weather. Bash turned back to his letter writing cursing his own stupidity and stubborn nature.

….

Greer and Lola laughed openly as Kenna missed her shot yet at again.

"Oh," Kenna said stomping her foot "Why I am so terrible at this, how can a 8 month pregnant woman be beating me."

Lola smile as she approached Kenna "If I am winning now, think how much better ill be after I have had the child." Lola took the stick from Kenna.

"Oh I don't I could not live with the shame" Kenna laughed in mock horror before walking to sit with Greer allowing Lola to take her own shot.

"I don't think I have seen as anything quite as terrible as you playing croquet." Greer joked as Kenna sat beside her taking a glass of wine that her friend offered. Kenna threw her a disgruntled look but said nothing as she watched Lola make her goal in one attempt.

"How is she so good" Kenna huffed as she sipped her wine feeling the rays of sunshine beat down against her skin.

"Maybe it's being pregnant that gives her the advantage, she has two people coordination rather than just one." Greer looked at Kenna and they both burst out laughing. Catching her breath and trying to calm herself Greer said "You seem happy at the moment, can I hope that you and Bash are growing closer." Greer had not told her friend of her conversation with Bash, she knew the words must come from him if Kenna where to believe them but she certainly wished he would hurry along with it.

"Yes I suppose we are" Kenna could not stop a rather goofy smile playing on her lips. "At any rate he has certainly been more attentive."

"But no confession of love" Greer asked frowning slightly.

"No" Kenna said quietly casting her eyes down. "Sometimes I think he wants to say it but before he does he stops himself, like he afraid of something. "

At that moment Lola came within ear shot as she eased herself down to sit next to them, "What are we discussing" she smiled at her friends.

"Oh nothing," Kenna said candidly "Just how we are all second best to Mary" Greer threw Kenna an exasperated look but Lola merely looked down at her swollen stomach and said nothing.

Both her friends noticed Lola's distress and wanting to change the subject Greer quickly said, "We were really discussing Kenna and her complicated love life."

Lola smiled at this turning to Kenna she said "You mean Pierre, he certainly very interested in you."  
Kenna spluttered at Lola's words almost spitting out a mouthful of wine.

"What. No we were not talking of him" she gestured at the Pierre who was standing a little way from them talking animatedly with two gentlemen.

Lola smiled at her friend's indignation "It is not an insult Kenna, but you cannot deny that he has been looking at you all afternoon. He seems quite captivated."

"He flirts with everyone" Kenna tried to defend herself not wanting to believe Lola.

"He has never flirted with me" Greer smiled squeezing Kenna's hand. " It is only a harmless flirtation Kenna, no one thinks anything else."

"But, I am married" Kenna whined "What is Bash were to.."  
"To what" Greer asked mischievously "See or hear about it, a little bit of jealously never hurt anyone"

Kenna looked thoughtful at this sentiment but was cut short when Lola let out a yelp of pain.

Both Greer and Kenna where on their feet immediately rushing to Lola's side.

"It's nothing" Lola breathed heavily trying to calm her friends "Just a small cramp, I have been experiencing them a lot lately" noticing that Greer and Kenna still looked thoroughly alarmed she continued "But maybe you could fetch me a chair it might be a more comfortable than the floor."

"Yes of course" Kenna said before both women rushed off, Lola smiled watching them almost racing each other in order to help her. She winced again rubbing her stomach maybe this was more than a cramp.

….

"Bash what on earth is the matter" Francis asked as he and his brother walked together through the courtyard. They had just left a Spanish Duke and his company, Francis had been hoping to secure the Duke's favour as he was highly influential in Spanish court. However it was well known that the Duke found hunting and horse racing far more interesting than political conversation so Francis had asked Bash to help entertain and win over their guest. However despite Bash agreeing readily to help he had been distracted and distance forcing Francis to speak about sports he had no ability at or interest in.

"Hm" Bash said looking at his brother.

"You are not listening to me now either." Francis said in exasperation.

"What" Bash asked coming out of his thoughts at the sound of Francis's irritation.

"Look you didn't have to come. I am sorry if it was boring, but with Father ill its my responsibility to…"  
"It wasn't that it was boring," Bash interrupted his brother before he could become too upset "I mean it was boring, but that was not the reason for my distraction. I am sorry I was not more useful"

Francis sighed unable to remain annoyed "Well then what was the reason."

Bash cast his eyes down and stopped moving rather abruptly "It's just me, I am a little confused about things and it just distracting."

"Could that answer have been any more vague" Francis laughed "I know we don't really discuss emotion brother but I feel we can do better than this." He said gesturing to the awkward way Bash was standing unable to really look at him.

Bash sighed and walked over to window looking out onto the courtyard. After a long silence he said in a rather strained voice "I am in love with my wife."

Francis began to laugh before noticing Bash's stony expression "I am sorry brother but I fail to see the problem most men would rejoice in such a concern."

Bash pulled a hand through his messy hair thinking about how he could explain his fears to Francis aware that he would probably sound mad "I have not told her."

Francis made a face asking "Why?"

Bash looked away trying to hide the hurt in his voice muttering "Because the last time I told a woman I loved her she married my brother."

Francis let out a sigh of guilt and regret "Bash you cannot run from your feelings because you have been hurt in the past. " after a short moment Francis continued "and it would be an injustice to Kenna not to tell her," he placed a hand on Bash's shoulder "she's not Mary Bash."

"I know" Bash said "Sometimes I am still shocked at how different they are, "

"Do you worry that Kenna does not return your feelings" Francis asked trying to understand his brothers fear.

"It's hard to explain, I think she was open to loving me far more open in fact than I was, but because I was reserved and cold she began to close her heart of" he said the last words with difficulty knowing he probably sounded foolish, "And now that I have realised what she means to me it might be too late."

"Why would it be too late." Francis asked.

"I hurt her when we first married unable to give her what she deserved, and now I think she has closed herself off a little, protecting her heart and then there's.." rather than finish the sentence Bash made a strange gesture with his hands which Francis did not really understand, and he looked quizzically at his brother hoping for a slightly clearer explanation. "Pierre the stupid artist" Bash half growled the words.

"What" Francis said rather shocked "The artist I hired to paint Mary, what's he got to do with this." And then looking at Bash's face comprehension dawned on him "Oh" he simply said.

"He has been painting her for nearly two weeks" Bash muttered gritted his teeth at the very thought of Kenna and Pierre in a room together.

"Oh so that's why he hasn't even begun to paint Mary" Francis checked himself however and continued more seriously "But surely it is a harmless flirtation. And a very one sided one at that"

"I don't know" Bash said feeling his voice break "All I know is that when she returns she's always smiling."

"Bash" Francis said kindly squeezing his arm "You would have to be blind to not see that Kenna cares for you, maybe it is time just to tell her how you feel, uncertainty can drive a man, far more mad than the truth."

Bash finally smiled "I suppose you are right" the two began to walk along once more "I will just have to find the right time to tell her"

Francis nodded then smiling he said "And think on the bright side, you have no other brother old enough for her to marry."

Bash scowled at him before punching his arm though not hard enough to hurt.

…

Kenna and Pierre walked slowly side by side through the grounds Kenna stopping frequently to smell the roses they passed.

"I wish it was spring all year round" Kenna smiled as her fingers encased the petals on a rose just in bloom.

Pierre laughed at the excited childlike look of enjoyment on Kenna's face "Do no other seasons please you?"

"Hm" Kenna thought for a moment "Summer is beautiful really, bathing streams and everything outside, but I find autumn depressing as I know that it brings winter behind it."

"Poor winter, what did it do to offend you so" Pierre teased her

She frowned at him aware he was in jest and threw the rose she had previously picked for herself at his head.

It missed him and fell to the ground. He laughed at the disgruntled look on her face picking the rose from the floor he said "I am sorry, please tell me why you love spring" She continued to scowl though she could not help but smile as he began to tickle her under the chin with the petals.

Batting it away she said "Fine, but know that you are very unamusing. Spring is the time for beauty and fresh life, it feels like a term of possibility. Winter it's just too empty nothing grows the days are dark and cold."

"But many find snow beautiful" Pierre remarked

"True it has some beauty but only when it untouched and gleaming otherwise it's sludgy." She wrinkled her nose at the very thought and Pierre smiled at her again.

"I hope that this is a long spring" he said handing her the rose.

"Indeed" Kenna said taking it from him and breathing in it's scent. After a while of silence she founded herself voicing something that had been bothering her "Pierre you don't, you are not interested in me are you?" Looking at him she noticed he was starring deep into her eyes and she reddened "I mean I am sure you are not it was presumptuous of me to suggest.."

"No," Pierre said unfazed by Kenna wittering. "No that is to say you are not presumptuous, but yes I am indeed interested in you, I thought I had already made that clear."

"Yes but as an object to paint" Kenna said trying to find excuses.

"If you want to describe yourself as my muse I will not object" Pierre said his lips curving into a smirk as he watched her squirm. "Kenna you are beautiful woman, can not a man be interested in a beautiful charming lively woman. You make me happy and I hope I do not bore you." She shook her head. "I have no expectation Kenna, it is simply that.." he reached over and gently stroked the side of her face. But before he could finish his sentence their where shouts from behind them as many of their company where running towards the castle.

"Whatever has happened" Kenna said in concern as she rushed off to ask the men leaving Pierre behind his hand still out stretched.

…

Bash arrived back in his chambers with a great deal on his mind, he was surprised to see a servant in his room rather than Kenna.

"What are you doing here, and where is Lady Kenna" asked rather too aggressively

"Did not you hear Sir, a Lady was taken ill in the gardens I was bid by Lady Greer to bring a new dresses to the Ladies."

"A woman" Bash breathed heavily his mind races what could of happened, it did not occur to him to think of anyone but Kenna and he could not stop himself thinking of her hurt, "Kenna" he half yelled her name, before running from the room. He ran before the servant could explain what had happened.

Bash was tearing through the castle ignoring the strange looks he was attracting. He was racing to where he knew any injured person would be taken, his mind was tormented, the image of Kenna hurt in some way made his insides feel like they wanted to burst out of him. He rounded the corner which lead to Nostradamus's chambers and saw a group of women standing outside. Looking over then quickly he counted, Greer, Mary, other significant ladies at court but no Kenna, his heart sank deeper than seemed possible. He stopped running and almost staggered down the corridor. She couldn't be, he would never forgive himself if she was.. he felt tears begin to leak down his face and as he neared the group of muttering women he found himself unable to stand straight he clung slightly to the wall. Greer turned as he reach them and he noticed the front of her dress was strained with blood. Oh God he thought. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything the doors to Nostradamus's chambers open and a woman walked out.

"Kenna" Bash half yelled in a strangled cry. She too was covered in blood but she seemed uninjured. Taking two quick strides Bash enveloped Kenna in his arms never wanting to let her go.

"Bash" Kenna struggled slightly against his embrace "I'm all dirty"

Bash laughed in relief "You think I care" he said pulling close to his chest once more and this time Kenna simply placed her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" Kenna whispered in his ear "You are shaking"

Bash pulled away slightly cupping her face in one hand, "A servant told me a Lady had been taken ill in the grounds, I thought" he found he could not finish the sentence.

Kenna place a hand over his and kissed in gently "Lola had her baby, it a beautiful baby boy" Bash laughed through his tears and Kenna whipped them away slowly "I'm alright, but me and Greer got a little messy getting Lola to the castle."

Bash nodded and then bent his head to capture Kenna's lips he kissed her deeply with all the love of a man who had just believed his wife to be lost forever. The sound of other voices finally broke the spell and Bash moved up to kiss Kenna's forehead. Over her shoulder he saw the ladies giggling and smiling, though as he glanced at them he saw Mary's face was not one of joy. This only made him pull Kenna closer to him, "I love you" he whispered but too quietly for her to hear.

…

Hope you enjoyed it, I am enjoying writing them, please let me know what you think.


End file.
